rune_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Strykewyrm
Ice strykewyrms are the highest level slayer monsters outside of Daemeonheim, requiring a Slayer level of 93 to kill. Getting there Getting to the Ice strykewyrms is fairly straight forwards, member's can simply type ::ciq, whilst free players have to use the sailor code CIQ to teleport to them. They're slightly north of the spot teleported to. Attack style These strykewyrms currently only attack with magic, with a decent magic defence they're fairly likely to splash on players, and hit very little damage. A player camping would still use protect/deflect from magic however. Killing them Magic setup Magic is easily the most preferred style to kill these, especially fire magic, as it hits 2x damage on them : Head: Slayer Helmet (if task ) > Virtus mask > Zuriel hood > Ahrims hood : Neck: Arcane stream necklace > Arcane blast necklace > Arcane pulse necklace > Amulet of fury : Torso: Virtus robetop > Zuriel robetop > Ahrim's robetop : Legs: Virtus robeskirt > Zuriel robeskirt > Ahrim's robeskirt : Boots: Infinity boots > Rock climbing boots : Gloves: Barrows gloves > Infinity gloves : Cape: Fire cape > God cape > Ardougne Cloak > Soul Wars Cape > Skillcape (t) > Skillcape : Weapon: Doomcore staff > Chaotic staff > Staff of light > Zuriel staff : Shield: Arcane spirit shield > Farseer kiteshield > Mage's book > Tomb of frost : Ring: Seers ring > Ring of wealth Melee setup Melee isn't preferred over magic, unless money is an issue, or the player does not have the required magic level for any of the fire spells. Melee would only really be effective with a fast weapon, such as a chaotic rapier or an abyssal whip : Head: Slayer Helmet (if task ) > Torva Helmet > Helm Df Neitiznot : Neck: Amulet Of Fury > Amulet Of Glory : Torso: Torva Platebody > Bandos Chestplate > Vesta Chainbody > Statius Platebody >Fighter's Torso : Legs: Torva Platelgs > Bandos Tasset > Dragon Platelegs : Boots: Dragon Boots > Bandos Boots : Gloves: Barrows gloves > Regen Bracelet : Cape: Fire Cape > Ardougne Cloak > Soul Wars Cape > Skillcape (t) > Skillcape : Weapon: Chaotic Rapier > Abyssal Whip > Dragon Scimitar > Chaotic Maul : Shield: Dragon Defender > Dragonfire Shield > Chaotic Kiteshield : Ring: Berserker Ring(i) > Berserker Ring > Ring Of Vigour > Warrior Ring > Ring Of Wealth Ranged setup Ranged would only really be an effective method if using a zaryte bow, due to not needing an accumulator as a fire cape is needed to kill them at a profitable rate : Head: Slayer Helmet (if task) > Pernix Cowl > Morrigan Coif > Helm Of Neitiznot : Neck: Amulet Of Ranging > Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory : Torso: Pernix Body > Morrigan Leather Body > Armadyl Chestplate > Black D'hide Body : Legs: Pernix Chaps > Morrigan Chaps > Armadyl Chainskirt > Black D'hide Chaps : Boots: Snakeskin Boots > Bandos Boots : Gloves: Mercenary Gloves > Barrows gloves : Cape: Fire Cape > Avas Accumulator : Weapon: Zaryte Bow > Chaotic Crossbow > Rune Crossbow : Shield: None > Eagle-eye Shield : Ring: Archers Ring > Ring Of Wealth Weaknesses : Ice Strykewyrms have two major Weaknesses, these are a player wearing a Firecape and fire spells. : If a player is using a firecape, they can expect to hit 1.5x damage, if using a fire spell, such as fire surge, they would hit 2x damage, these bonuses stack. Drops Rare drops : Slayer Helmet : Staff Of Light : Starved Ancient Effigy Common drops : Mithril battleaxe : Rune battleaxe : Rune 2h sword : Rune sq shield : Blood rune - 15 : Law rune - 20,45 : Death rune - 20,45 : Nature rune - 67,71,77,79 : Water talisman - 1–3 (noted) : Earth talisman : Mind talisman : Fire talisman : Body talisman : Air talisman : Cosmic talisman : Steel arrow - 150 : Rune arrow - 42 : Adamant javelin - 5 : Rune Bar : Grim herbs : Various seeds : Coins - 200–8001 : Shark - 1–6 : Crushed nest - 5–9 (noted) : Super defence (3) : Pure essence - 200 (noted) : Magic logs - 5 (noted) Charms : Gold Charm : Green Charm : Crimson Charm : Blue Charm Trivia Ice strykewyrms, along with the other Strykewyrms, were the first monsters to incorporate particle effects.